The present invention concerns a table arrangement. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns a table arrangement comprising a base structure, a support member, rotatably mounted to the base structure such that the support member can rotate between first and second rotation configurations, and a table element, having a table surface, the table element being translatably mounted to the support member such that the table element can translate transversely to the support member, between first and second transverse positions. The invention also concerns an aircraft comprising the table arrangement and methods of deploying and stowing a table arrangement.
In general, table arrangements, particularly on aircraft, and for use by a passenger of a business of first class seat, tend to be mounted in a housing of a seat module and a table element of the table arrangement is moveable from a stowed position (often within the housing) to a deployed (useable) position. Depending on the design of the seat module and the location of the seat and the housing, the table arrangement has to be designed to allow the table element to move from the stowed position to a suitable useable position with respect to the passenger seat. This may involve a series of motions of the table element, for example including rotation and translation of the table element.
Often, these motions need to occur in a specific order in order to deploy or stow the table element. For example, the table element may have to be slid out vertically from the housing before it can be rotated to be horizontal and may need to be rotated to vertical before being slid back into the housing. Otherwise, the table element may collide with sides/surround of the housing and cause damage.
Also, if a table element is to be translated transverse to a support rod, the centre of gravity of the table element moves to a different side of the support rod, and this may cause the support rod to rotate, when such movement is not wanted.
Hence, it is desired to isolate different motions of the table element so that motions are prevented from occurring at the same time.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved table arrangement.